Room for Change
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: Rei has something to say to his captain, but he can't find the courage to do it. What will happen when Kai puts his foot down and demands to know? KR yaoi (One-shot) Rating just to be safe!


A/N: Hey guys! Man, I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I've been really inspired to write an amazing amount of one-shots ^^; So, once I get them typed I'll post them ASAP... anywho, this is my first BeyBlade fic that I've posted. Yes, it is yaoi but it isn't anything worth a warning unless you don't like this sort of thing period. In which case, you shouldn't be here. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I did when I was writing it, and any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you, Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sorry to say...but I can say they are extremely adorable ^^  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
And just like that, Rei found himself flat on his back glaring at Kai, who was sitting smugly on top of him. Vainly he squirmed trying to free himself, but the phoenix had pinned his arms to his sides with his knees. Groaning, the younger teen gave up and resumed glaring at his captain.   
  
  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?"   
  
The older teen shot him a glare of his own. "I want to know."  
  
Rei shut his eyes, trying to count to ten. "What?"  
  
"You've been trying to tell me something all day," he answered flatly crossing his arms over his chest. "And I want to know what."   
  
The tigers eyes widened, a furious blush erupting over his cheeks. Kai looked down on him, quirking an eyebrow at the reaction.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Rei asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know."   
  
"And, if I said it was nothing?" he winced.  
  
"Then I'd have to say...wrong answer," sighing, he leaned closer. "You've been fidgeting all day, you can't concentrate on your training and you wont look me in the eye. I'd say it was obviously something."  
  
Rei held his gaze now, challenging his accusations but swallowed audibly when Kai gently placed his hands on his stomach.   
  
"That's not fair," he pouted, trying to wriggle free again. But his captain would not be swayed.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The tiger bit his lip. "And, if I said I wasn't ready?"   
  
The phoenix growled, sliding his hands to Reis sides, causing the younger teen to giggle shortly.   
  
Kai smirked. "I'd have to say, stop avoiding the question."  
  
Rei looked up at him. "Don't Kai," he pleaded. If his captain decided to tickle him, it was al over. The problem was...that's what he was counting on.  
  
"You know that doesn't work on me, right?"   
  
With a yelp, the raven-haired boy was suddenly thrown into fits of uncontrolled laughter. He thrashed, desperately trying to free himself, but Kai held him fast, waiting for him to crack.   
  
"Okay!" he finally cried out, earning a triumphant grin from Kai. But he didn't stop.   
  
"Okay what?" he smirked.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you!" Rei laughed, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.   
  
"You promise?" he grinned when the tiger could only nod.  
  
  
  
Kai stopped suddenly at a knock on the door. Rolling off his oxygen-deprived friend, he opened it a crack to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him.   
  
"What do you want Max?"  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay? We heard yelling."   
  
Kai turned around with an amused grin as Rei looked up, glaring at him and panting for breath as he struggled to sit up. Turning back to face Max, he regained his stoic composure.  
  
"We're fine."   
  
"Okay," Max drawled skeptically, taking a step back. "Just making sure."  
  
Kai didn't respond, just watched as the blonde blader made his way back down the hall muttering to himself. Shutting the door once he was sure he was out of sight, he turned to find that Rei had scrambled off the floor and into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. But before the tiger could lock him out, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing all his weight against the wood. He felt the younger teen push back, but he wouldn't be able to hold on for long.   
  
"Don't!" he yelled, his feet slipping on the tiles.   
  
"And if I said no?" the phoenix mocked, pushing harder. Rei whimpered, as the door was forced open a little bit more.  
  
"You made a promise."   
  
They both stopped to look at each other, crimson on gold. Rei knew it was true, and Kai knew that he'd never break a promise unless he was let off the hook. And something told him Kai wouldn't drop it until he knew.   
  
"Kai, please...don't make me do this."   
  
His captain glared at him. "You made a promise."  
  
Bowing his head in defeat, the Chinese teen stepped to the side, letting Kai in. He seated himself on the counter by the sink silently, refusing to meet the gaze of his friend.   
  
"So?"  
  
Kai noticed once again, the rosy hue that spread across the neko-jins face as he looked up at him.   
  
"I, uh..." he shifted uncomfortably, gripping the counter for support.   
  
"You uh?"   
  
Rei glared, but Kai looked completely serious. Sighing, the tiger mumbled something under his breath causing Kai to lean forward.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." Kai replied sarcastically.  
  
"I said that I think," he shut his eyes tight against the tears that threatened to fall. "...That I like you."   
  
Kai stood dumbstruck, staring at the boy in front of him. Was it possible?  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
Rei turned his head away sharply, tears finally spilling out over his cheeks. Kai was mocking him, he was sure of it.   
  
"I said I like you okay?" he cried. "Are you happy now?"   
  
Angrily, he hopped down from the counter, but before he could storm off Kai caught him by his wrist. The tiger refused to look up, not bothering to struggle.   
  
"Did you mean that?"   
  
Rei sniffed. "No Kai, we went through all of that because I was joking."  
  
For a long time they were silent until Kai sighed rather loudly, and Rei, expecting the worst, mentally braced himself.  
  
Kai was at a loss. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for his teammate, but he never thought that Rei would be the first to say it. Slowly he smiled...there wasn't a reason to hesitate anymore.  
  
Bending lower towards the white tiger, he tipped the smaller teens face upwards to capture his lips in a shy kiss.   
  
Jumping slightly in surprise, Rei smiled against his lips before responding softly. Breaking apart they lingered, their noses barely touching.   
  
"Does this mean...?" he stared, only to be cut off by a more confident kiss. Pulling away with a grin, Kai pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
A/N: Just pointless fluff, but I had fun with it. ^^ I hope you like, and don't forget to let me know! R&R  
  
~Angelgirl 


End file.
